Fallout: El Señor de la Guerra Supermutante
by Surviverlone
Summary: Un Supermutante llega a la Commonwealth. El moldeara la sociedad mutante de la Commonwealth de una forma que incluso la Hermandad del Acero y el Instituto temerá.
1. Chapter 1

La radiación era algo que Koronel ya ignoraba. Ya había atravesado tantos desiertos irradiados, cráteres repletos de material nuclear y eliminado tantas bestias mutantes como el, que la calor radiactiva del Mar Resplandeciente, le era como rayos de sol. Totalmente inútil. A lo lejos, observo como surgía unos mutaescorpiones que cual depredadores, cosieron a picaduras y desgarrando con sus pinzas un grupo de necrofagos. No les presto mas atención de la necesaria. A lo lejos observo la silueta de una cabaña de madera. Al acercarse vigilando su alrededor vio un coche, cerca había un esqueleto. Seguramente la gran explosión nuclear le atrapo por sorpresa. No presto mas atención que la de observar la cabaña abandonada y marcharse dirección norte.

Finalmente noto como se alejaba mas de aquel yermo radiactivo. Observo su alrededor, se hallaba ya en la Commonwealth. Sus alrededores demostraban un crecimiento forestal y vegetal mayor que en Yermo Capital y otras regiones. Debido al poco conocimiento. Koronel decidió marchar por una carretera, habían pocos obstáculos, muchos de ellos eran arboles caídos podridos. Lo único artificial era un control de carretera. Compuesto por dos vehículos blindados, habían los esqueletos con las telas de soldados de antes de la Gran Guerra. Cerca de los TBT había una salpicadura de sangre, roja y fresca. Koronel anduvo y levanto su arma; una ametralladora ligera Maschinengewehr 42 (_MG42_). El jadeo y el charco de sangre proveniente del interior del transporte hizo que levantase el arma. En el interior había un humano, a juzgar por sus ropas; Saqueador. Tosía y mostró terror al ver la masa verdosa y musculosa que era Koronel.

-_ ¿ Que te ataco ? -_

El Saqueador, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tenia apoyado en su cabeza una pistola, una tosca pistola improvisada, las llamadas pistolas de tubo. Nervioso comenzo a apretar el gatillo sonando un "click, click, click" ante cada pulsada del gatillo. Finalmente lanzo el arma frustrado.

\- _Tus putos hermanos Muties... Venga... matame... Acaba lo que no acabaron tus hermanos de Natick. -_

Koronel, observo su alrededor y se fijo en una indicación de trafico. "Natick. 1,5 km". Tomo una caja de primeros auxilios, que se hallaba debajo de un esqueleto y la removió sin abrirla. Entonces la lanzo adentro del TBT. Bajo la sorpresa del Saqueador que recibió tal segunda oportunidad de un supermutante.

Koronel siguió andando y finalmente observo un lago. Un cartel ponía el nombre del lago "_Lake Cochituate_". A lo lejos se veía una población, podia distinguir siluetas de supermutantes. Los sonidos familiares de los disparos de armas de fuego, le trajeron recuerdos pero no se dejo llevar por la clásica ansia de lucha y supremacía típica en los suyos. Decidió rodear la población, que parecía como si el lago se estuviese tragando los edificios, el ultimo edificio en proceso de derrumbe es lo que parecía una comisaria. Finalmente vio el tiroteo, una docena de supermutantes se estaban enfrentándose contra el doble de saqueadores. Los saqueadores actuaban procurando mantener distancia y evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo con los mutantes, sabían que si uno de ellos atrapaba a un humano, acabaría muerto _in situ_ debido la fuerza física que poseen.

El sonido metálico de algo acercándose hizo que se fijase en como aparecía un saqueador portando una servoarmadura, pero un modelo compuesto por distintos trozos de metal volviéndolo algo tosco y seguramente mas débil que otros modelos como los usados por la Hermandad del Acero. Portaba con una mano un martillo neumático enorme; un supertrineo. Un supermutante se lanzo contra el rugiendo usando como arma una almádena, pero el arma se quebró por la madera al ser golpeada por el supertrineo, el siguiente golpe destrozo la pierna del supermutante antes de que en el suelo, su cabeza fuese aplastada por la bota acorazada.

\- _Ahí esta mi presentación. -_

Cargando su ametralladora, blandiéndola como si fuera un simple fusil de asalto, Koronel apretó el gatillo, la ametralladora enfriada por aire, alimentada por correa, con perno abierto, operada por retroceso y con un cañón diseñado para cambios rápidos en medio del combate, demostró su reputación de terror de las fuerzas estadounidenses hace 3 siglos y medio. Las lineas saqueadoras al verse flanqueadas y diezmadas por un fuego de ametralladora desconocido hasta el momento, cundieron al pánico antes de ser abatidos por los supermutantes. El Campeón Saqueador, decidió correr en dirección el origen de las balas y el sonido, pero lo que recibió fue el inmediato fuego automático de Koronel que simplemente se revelo cuando la servoarmadura ya estaba prácticamente destrozada. El Saqueador recibió el golpe de la poderosa pierna del supermutante derribando lo, sin creérselo aun, el Saqueador observo como aquella misma pierna le aplastaba el rostro descubierto tras quitarse el servocasco debido lo destrozado y inútil que era en aquel momento. Los demás supermutantes se acercaron a Koronel mientras este recargaba el arma. La apariencia de Koronel era clara; no era un supermutante salvaje, no actuaba por puro salvajismo, era lo mas cercano que se habia visto a un soldado Supermutante.

Koronel, era grande, musculoso, en su frente había unas gafas de motorista, su rostro poseía lineas oscuras, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos manchados de pintura o ceniza que surcaban diagonalmente su rostro. Una camisa sin mangas, de tirantes le cubría junto una chaleco militar que poseia bolsillos y fundas para armas ausentes como cuchillos de combate, granadas de lanzagranadas, y portacargadores. Sus manos, poseían guantes que de forma improvisada y eficaz, tenian laminas metálicas que fácilmente podrían evitar cortes en las manos sin restarle comodidad u movimiento libre. Pero lo mas notable era los pantalones de color oscuro que poseía unas rodilleras de forma similar a los guantes. Un Supermutante, que portaba un casco se le acerco con seriedad, sujetando una escopeta de combate.

-_Nuestro Líder muerto. Tu Fuerte. Tu ser nuestro líder._ -

Sin extrañarse, Koronel asintio y hablo revelando su nombre. Un nombre dado por la Hermandad del Acero cuando el lucho contra ella en el Levantamiento de Shephard.

-_Yo me llamo Koronel. Vosotros sois mis soldados. -_

La fluidez les sorprendio a los Supermutantes pero asintieron gruñiendo el nombre. Bajo la guia de Koronel, los mutantes de Natick comenzaron a armarse mejor, llegando incluso a bajo la guía de Koronel, a vestirse de su misma manera de una forma que ellos llamaron: _Mas Soldado_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. " La Expulsion."**

Una vez Koronel asumió el mando de los Supermutantes de Natick, no tardo en hacerse la voz de que un supermutante armado y equipado como un soldado, había defendido el asentamiento. Koronel lidio con los restantes saqueadores que se habían atrincherado en el embalse de Poseidon Energy en el lago. Koronel hizo que los supermutantes abandonasen sus diferencias, a cualquiera que se atrevía a cuestionarlo, se solucionaba con una pelea brutal. En cambio Koronel instauro un sistema de unidades. Las unidades estaban agrupadas de una forma decimal. La unidad menor era el escuadrón dirigida por un Sargento.

Un detalle que hizo de Koronel, un supermutante distinto al resto fue el uso inteligente de los prisioneros saqueadores. Los ponía a trabajar fortificando los asentamientos que empezaron a subyugar o colonizar. Fort Hagen, cercano a Natick, fue colonizado y fortificado cual fortaleza. Los saqueadores allí enviados eran puestos a construir un muro de hormigón de cinco metros de alto por cuatro de ancho, suficiente espacio para permitir patrullas por el muro.

El primer mes, Koronel consiguió reclutar cien supermutantes, al segundo dos cientos, al tercero ciento cincuenta. Pero fue entonces cuando recibieron el golpe de los Minutemen y su General, el cual era el Director del Instituto.

Las explosiones, sacudieron las paredes de los edificios preguerra de Fort Hagen, los supermutantes alarmados por el ataque de artillería salieron de sus cuarteles o el edificio en el que estaban, empuñando sus rifles de combate automáticos o sus ametralladoras M249 S.A.W. Lo que vio Koronel al salir de la Comandancia de Fort Hagen, era una carga de Synth, docenas entrando por la puerta abriendo fuego láser contra los supermutantes, algunos de estos mayormente los que recibieron el disparo en la cabeza fueron derribados con su rostro fundido. Mientras que otros tomaron coberturas. Entonces una vez aseguraron una zona al otro lado de las murallas, aparecieron los Minutemen, no eran los milicianos previos a Quincy con mosquetes laser, eran unidades de caballería mecanizada avanzando con servoarmaduras T-45 mientras que otros, que se identificaban como oficiales a juzgar por sus gestos hacia posiciones que eran atacadas o tomadas, llevaban T-51.

-**_ ¡ Tyrok ! ¡ Quiero las cabezas de los oficiales !_**

Tyrok, un supermutante que destacaba por dirigir un pelotón de supermutantes que se clasificaba como Unidad de Terror, debido a su habilidad a la hora de aplicar guerra psicológica y ejecutar a lideres enemigos, asintió mientras sujetaba su rifle de combate con una bayoneta serrada. Tyrok dio un rugido y sus hombres le correspondieron mientras atajaban por unos callejones.

Koronel avanzo con su MG42 en las manos, la ofensiva se había logrado detener gracias a una escuadra de apoyo tactico pesado, armados con ametralladoras M2 Browning que llevaban sin ayuda gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana. -**_ ¡ Eliminad a los robots !_ **\- Rugió rociando la calle inundada de alrededor de cincuenta aproximadamente Synth de 2º Generación que actuaban como fuerza de asalto prescindible. Entonces vio explosiones y disparos desde las ventanas de un edificio hacia los Minutemen. Era el Pelotón "Tyrok", las cortina de fuego sorpresa hizo que varios Minutemen fuesen derribados incluyendo dos oficiales, los cuales para rematar se lanzo granadas contra ellos. Las cosas pintaban bien, pero de pronto noto un sabor a ozono en la boca, desconocía el origen pero de pronto noto como varios truenos caían en su espalda, varios de sus supermutantes se giraron para observar que habia producido ese sonido, pero lo que vieron ellos y Koronel fue un grupo de Synth humanos, que portaban ropas oscuras y escoltaban a un hombre en servoarmadura, una servoarmadura que hizo que Koronel sintiese la misma sensación que cuando se enfrentaba a un Sanguinario; un depredador alfa, un semejante a el.

Los rifles láser automáticos portados por los Courser, abrieron fuego eliminando a los Supermutantes, uno de ellos empujo a Koronel antes de ser atravesado por varios láser azulados. Koronel se levanto y se adentro por una puerta, era un comedor, en el cual habia un esclavo acurrucado tapandose los oidos asustado, los supermutantes habian quebrado la ferocidad y sed de sangre saqueadora. -**_¡ Tu, busca a Guts y dile que envie a los Muertos!_ **\- El esclavo lo observo asustado pero al escuchar el gruñido del supermutante este asintió y se marcho corriendo buscando al susodicho Guts, conocido por ser el carcelero de un grupo selecto de Supermutantes.

Una vez, el esclavo se marcho, Koronel se dirigio a la Comandancia y se adentro buscando la sala de comunicaciones, activo el sistema de megafonía y ladro por el. -**_¡ Rojo Atómico, Rojo Atómico, Rojo Atómico. !_**\- Dejo la sala cuando escucho como una puerta era derribada y un Courser se adentraba en el pasillo, este levanto el arma dispuesto a acabar con el mutante que tenia en frente. Con rapidez, Koronel agarro una mesa de metal y la alzo usandola como escudo frente a los disparos laser, la potencia de fuego se reducía drásticamente al impactar contra la mesa pero aun asi un leve laser lograba atravesarla pero el calor producido por el laser simplemente era leve, era como si le hubieran tocado con un hierro al rojo vivo. La embestida de Koronel contra el Courser fue brutal, demasiado para el androide que fue empujado contra una pared, mientras este se levantaba, Koronel se habia desehecho de la mesa y se habia lanzado contra el, arrancandole el brazo que sostenia el arma. El Courser fue decapitado de forma brutal, varios espasmos sacudieron al androide mientras su cabeza era tirada rompiendo el cuello unida solo por lo que se suponia que era la columna vertebral.

Los Supermutantes al recibir la orden comenzaron a huir, respondían al fuego y se retiraban y asi, procuraban no separarse de sus unidades o oficiales. Excepto cincuenta supermutantes que aparecieron corriendo, carecian de armas, pero estaban teñidos de negro. Los Synth los observaron al igual que los Minutemen, no disparaban ¿ se estaban retirando ? pensaban los Minutemen pero entonces uno de los oficiales, un afroamericano que llevaba un sombrero, recibio una llamada por su radio integrada al servocasco, el afroamericano entonces ordeno a los Minutemen retirarse, mejor dicho salir corriendo como si viesen a un ejercito de sanguinarios. Los Synth entonces comenzaron a disparar. La superficie de Fort Hagen fue vaporizada por treinta mini cabezas nucleares.

Koronel observo el gigantesco hongo nuclear desde mas alla de Natick, junto a Koronel habia dos cientos cuarenta supermutantes, los esclavos habían muerto o huido durante el combate pero aquello no le importaba a Koronel ni lo mas mínimo. Había descubierto porque había estado perdiendo grupos de patrulla; les estaban rodeando y debilitando pero sus guerreros no decían nada debido a su poca camaradería. Koronel decidió ir al oeste, según le habian informado los Minutemen no atravesaban las montañas debido a que su logística no se lo permitía y había una ciudad de saqueadores.


	3. Chapter 3

Hizo falta una semana para darse cuenta del alcance de la magnitud del ataque liderado por el Instituto dirigido por el Superviviente Solitario y el General Preston Garvey. Aquel ataque fue el primer golpe de una serie de ataques relámpago. Los primeros supermutantes huyendo de las legiones Synth fueron los que ocupaban la planta de tratamiento de aguas Weston, cercana a Fort Hagen. Luego liderados por Dead-Eye los supermutantes del Puesto fraternal 115. Después de ellos surgieron los que antaño eran el azote de Fenn, por ellos Koronel se entero que la ofensiva había recibido apoyo de Diamond City cuando grupos de combatientes urbanos habían liderado el combate, incluso le llegaron a informar de que habia una mujer que tomaba fotos de los combates luciendo un chaleco de combate. Los últimos en llegar fueron los que ocupaban la matriz de satelites Revere.

En total había 5.500 Supermutantes algunos heridos. Natick se estaba volviendo un campo de refugiados y comenzaba a ver problemas. Decidió reunir a los mayores supermutantes en su edificio que había adoptado como hogar u lo mas cercano. Un total de 6 Supermutantes se agruparon en el enorme balcón que era el 3º piso.

_\- Los Humanos nos han atacado con cientos de robots... aunque matásemos con docenas, seguían viniendo._

Dijo un supermutante con marcas de quemaduras en el torso desnudo por comodidad. Koronel asintió observando al resto. Dead-Eye hablo.

_\- A nosotros, por lo que pude saber vinieron robots, pero hizo falta que cuatro de mis guerreros lo sujetasen para matar a uno._

El resto de explicaciones eran similares. Pero una explosión hizo que todos se asomasen dirección al sur. Tardaron varios segundo en asimilar lo que estaban viendo. Cientos de Synth que estaban asaltando en aquel momento las empalizadas fabricadas con chatarra y sacos de arena del borde sur.

_\- Salgamos y luchemos... somos casi cinco mil... somos mas fuertes..._

_\- Estas loco, usemos las armas que tengamos. Que mis lanzamisiles bombardeen sus robots._

Entonces Koronel se giro hacia los dos que discutian, Attila; el lider superviviente de Fenn y Krug, el lider de los supermutantes de Revere, que la mayor potencia de fuego de sus lanzamisiles permitio su retirada segura. Koronel se acerco a ambos y tomando un taco de billar, lo rompio contra la cabeza de ambos, la mayor resistencia supermutante les permitia aguantar el golpe pero era casi como si un humano corriente le diese un puñetazo a otro.

**_\- Nos retiramos. Que los suicidas se queden con aquellos que no quieran huir, pero no pienso morir en vano._**

Sentencio antes de que se diese la voz, sorprendentemente la gran mayoría de supermutantes habían aceptado el mando de Koronel. Al salir del edificio observo como un supermutante manchaba el rostro de otro con ceniza negra. Un elemento identificador que decidió introducir Koronel para evitar que los supermutantes comunes se mezclasen con los Suicidas que portaban explosivos nucleares. Por desgracia, 400 supermutantes se quedaron a cubrir la retirada. Koronel se despidió de una forma que algunos llamaron humana. Pero no tuvieron quejas que dar.

Los combates duraron dos horas, hasta que finalmente Natick siguió la suerte de Fort Hagen. Lugar que estaban cruzando en aquel momento, por suerte los arsenales de la base militar eran capaces de soportar tal explosión gracias a que estaban protegidos en un bunker. La poca resistencia que hallaron fueron de synth dañados que se arrastraban por el suelo. Koronel aplasto la cabeza de uno que trataba de rasgarle la bota. Finalmente se le acerco un Supermutante equipado con armas incluso una armadura de combate adaptada.

_\- Ya esta todo, Koronel. ¿ Ordenes ? -_

Dijo el Supermutante mientras observaba su alrededor. Koronel suspiro y observo direccion Natick.

_**\- Vayamos al Oeste... Segun escuchado hay futuro para asentarnos.**_

El supermutante asintió y en menos de una hora, los cinco mil supermutantes avanzaron hacia al oeste. Pero por el camino hallaron una zona que recibia el letrero de Centro de Transito de Nuka-World. El lugar estaba ocupado por Artilleros, que a pesar de tratar de resistir, apenas lograron aguantar frente a Koronel, que ordeno tomar prisioneros. Una vez interrogo a los Artilleros ordeno ejecutarlos, cosa que hicieron sin demasiada brutalidad; un disparo en la frente rapido. Lo que le sorprendió fue hallar a un humano herido en la estación de tren. Este decía llamarse Harvey y pidió que fuese a liberar Nuka-World de cientos de saqueadores que habían ocupado su hogar, que serian sus esclavos.

Gracias a ese humano, Koronel descubrió la ubicación de Nuka-World y tras unas horas de tortura hallaron la verdad; Harvey era un cebo, su misión era atraer a gente para ser ejecutada en una arena de combate que estaba amañada, quien ganaba se volvía el líder de Nuka-World aparte de cuantos grupos habia en Nuka World. Grupos que le produjo cierta gracia que demostro antes de que subiese al tren junto cinco de sus denominados Comandos, supermutantes que habían demostrado su lealtad y compartían su mentalidad militarista. Mientras el resto de supermutante marcharían guiados por Harvey a Nuka-World dejando cincuenta Supermutante en aquel lugar para fortificarlo. Nuka-World iba a recibir un cambio de dirección mas contundente y inhumano de lo que esperaban.


End file.
